


We're Okay

by Alathe



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathe/pseuds/Alathe
Summary: Geralt misses Jaskier, but will the bard forgive him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ale. Thanks so much!

Geralt paused; he knew that voice. It had been a long time since he'd heard it, though. Too long. C'mon, Geralt, this is no harder than slaying a hirikka.

Yes, it is. 

"Fuck." 

Geralt eased the door open and moved silently to a back table. He knew the exact moment when the bard saw him, a few extra notes came from the lute before the young man picked the tale back up. The rest of the crowd didn't seem to notice, though. Despite what he'd said in the past, Geralt missed it, that voice. The tavern keeper approached just before the song finished, and Geralt ordered some ale. He watched people clap and tell the bard he'd done well. Then a woman indicated Geralt, and he knew Jaskier would have come to see why he was there. He wasn't ready for this, but he missed the companionship of the roguish bard.

Jaskier sat down across from him. "What are you doing here, Geralt? I know it's not an accident, or else you'd have left as soon as you knew I was here."

The tavern keeper brought two mugs of ale, and Geralt saw a flicker of surprise on Jaskier's face.

"You bought me an ale? What's going on, Geralt?"

Fuck. This really was harder than taking down a selkiemore. He took a drink of his ale.

"Been a long time since I've seen you, Jaskier."

"Yes, because you told me to leave. I was just obeying your wishes, Geralt. You didn't want me around."

"Because you're annoying, bard."

"Yes, you made that clear when you said ..."

"Bards are supposed to be annoying." Geralt grumbled.

"... that I ... Wait, what?"

"Everyone knows it."

Jaskier eyed the big man. "These people don't think I'm annoying." He gestured vaguely at the room behind him.

"Why do you think they clap when you finish?"

Was that a smile twitching the corner of Geralt's mouth? Was the white-haired witcher really teasing him?

"I'm not annoying, Geralt, and you like my music. Admit it."

"You're an annoying travelling companion." He was definitely hiding a smile, and no matter how much he said Jaskier was annoying, he didn't truly sound annoyed.

Jaskier was warming up, Geralt could feel the anger and tension seeping out of the dark-haired bard.

"Have you ever known me to say things I didn't actually mean?"

Jaskier thought. Well there were some things he had said about some of their other travelling companions. And how he insisted Jaskier's songs were horrible, but always sat and listened anyway. And of course, the time Geralt wished for peace, nearly killing him. But if he had meant that, would he have gone to all the trouble of getting Jaskier healed? No, probably not.

"You do care."

"I never said that."

"Ah, but actions speak louder than words, Witcher."

"You're an ass."

"And you miss me." Jaskier took a long drink of his ale.

"An annoying ass." Geralt quaffed the last of his ale, looking past the rim at the smug smile on the bard's face. "So, we're okay." He thought. He thumped his mug down on the table and stood up suddenly.

Jaskier looked at him, asking without speaking, wondering what came next. Geralt turned to walk out the door.

"Geralt?" Geralt turned his head just enough for his friend to see his smile.

"You coming, bard?"

Jaskier stumbled, fumbling to stand, finishing his ale, and trying to get his lute on his back all at the same time.

"There are always great stories in your wake, Witcher!" He cried, as he followed Geralt outside.


End file.
